Condenación
by Straw Heart
Summary: Natsu comenzó a resignarse a –dejarse– ser prácticamente violado por Lucy en un callejón abandonado, cuando como por un milagro escucho la voz de su padre, e hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación: ¡Correr!


Aquí les dejo este one-shot, espero que les agrade.** No estoy muy convencida con el nombre, asi que acepto sugerencias**. Tiene una pizca de romance al comienzo y un final que trata ser comedia –creo que no lo logre, pero juzguen ustedes.

.

**Summary:** Natsu comenzó a resignarse a –dejarse– ser prácticamente violado por Lucy en un callejón abandonado, cuando como por un milagro escucho la voz de su padre, e hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación: correr.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 1, 427

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Just can't let her go que me dio este golpe de inspiración tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**Advertencias:** Besuqueo/¿Lime?. Lenguaje obsceno, o algo así.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Condenación**

**.**

_I _want_ her, but I better run away_

**.**

Natsu solo podía pensar en lo caliente que se sentía.

Como esa vez cuando Igneel le estaba enseñando a comer fuego por primera vez, y este ardió en su estomago haciéndolo sentir que iba a consumirlo desde adentro y tal vez moriría, solo que Igneel decía que eso era imposible y que no sucedería. Pero ahora era diferente, muy diferente, como si el fuego avanzara de su bajo vientre a su estomago en lugar de bajar por su garganta y de allí se fuera por sus venas y…

La sintió delinear sus labios con su lengua, como un gato, y el pensamiento solo se perdió. O más bien ardió.

Pero hombre, eso se sintió tan jodidamente bien. Casi podría ronronear –si fuera, ya sabes, Happy. Trato de regresarle el gesto, pero ella alejo su boca de la suya y puso su mano en sus labios con una risita –_cof, cof_, tonta– aspirando aire entre jadeos. Eso lo hizo enojar, por alguna razón, pero no de la manera que sería si estuviera enojado en realidad. Estaba bastante seguro que no quería patear su trasero por ello, de hecho, como que le había gustado su respuesta y su risita –_cof, cof_, tonta– pero también era… era…

"_Frustración, flamita, se llama frustración_" la voz de Grey explico.

'_¡Jódete, stripper!_'

Emitiendo un gruñido involuntariamente, prácticamente la estrello contra la pared, sujetando firmemente sus muñecas con una sola de sus manos y alzándolas sobre su cabeza, contra la pared de ladrillos. Ella soltó un quejido por lo bajo –aparentemente no había sido tan delicado– que él se aseguro de tomar de sus labios entreabiertos, aprovechando para meter su lengua en su boca y sonriendo para sí cuando ella soltó ese gritito ahogado por la sorpresa. _Y Dios_, eso se sentía mejor.

Escucharla gemir solo lo mejoraba aun más.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar su cintura y sus lenguas comenzaron a hacer esas cosas extrañas en la boca de Lucy de las que Grey había alardeado una vez y que él había pensado que era asqueroso pero que se sentía increíble; su corazón solo latía con más fuerza y ese calor–fuego de su vientre _realmente_ comenzaba a consumirlo. La apretó más contra la pared, deslizando su mano libre desde su vientre desnudo hasta su muslo sin saber muy bien porque, para sujetar su pierna y hacerla rodear su cintura. La otra la siguió por inercia.

Lucy lo obligo a romper el beso en ese momento, tomando aire por su boca con un jadeo.

- Natsu – gimió con esa voz extraña que era aguda y necesitada y que acababa de descubrir que lo hacía sentir como si se quemara más.

Natsu gruño con aprobación. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios, mordiendo su labio inferior y bajando a su cuello para inhalar profundamente. Lucy jadeo audiblemente y trato de soltar sus manos, a lo que él solo la sujeto con más fuerza, asegurándose de no lastimar sus muñecas.

- Hueles increíble – mascullo y apenas pudo reconocer su voz. ¿Siempre había sido tan ronca?

Aparto el pensamiento y paso su lengua por su cuello, en el punto que sentía el acelerado aleteo que era el pulso de Lucy, queriendo saber si eso que olía tan increíble sabía igual de bien. Sus labios comenzaron a besar su piel después.

- ¡_Natsu_! – su espalda se arqueo contra él como reflejo, eliminando los pocos centímetros que quedaran entre sus pechos, y ladeo su cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

'_Allí está otra vez, esa voz_' Pensó, chupando su cuello fuertemente en respuesta al movimiento de Lucy.

La chica volvió a pronunciar su nombre y su voz resonó por el callejón.

Natsu gruño, subiendo su mano de regreso a su cintura y rozando con sus dedos el borde de su sostén descubierto. En algún momento que no recordaba, le había sacado la excusa de camiseta que ahora estaba tirada en algún lugar a sus pies, pero eso no era lo importante. Ahora solo quería quemar esa jodida prenda que no le dejaba sentir la piel desnuda de Lucy.

Honestamente, ni siquiera sabía que quería ver la piel desnuda de Lucy, pero aparentemente ahora lo hacía. Y fue entonces cuando lo golpeo, la razón o lo que fuera. Él _quería_ a Lucy. En el sentido, eh, sucio de la palabra.

Sorprendido por la revelación, alzo su rostro para mirar a Lucy, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse aun más por el hecho de que ella claramente también lo _quería_. Tanto o más que él.

'_Oh, esto no es bueno_'

Igneel y Gildarts se lo habían advertido una vez, que ese momento llegaría. El momento en que una chica iba a querer abusar de su pobre cuerpo. Como eso lo dejaría jodido, completamente jodido. Una vez que una hembra atrapaba a un macho que le atraía, este estaba condenado hasta que ella encontrara otra víctima.

Y Lucy incluso tenía un látigo.

'_ESTO NO ES BUENO_'

- Natsu – la chica susurro su nombre con voz necesitada y aun así jodidamente sensual – _Por favor_.

'_¿Por favor?_' Natsu comenzó a entrar en pánico. Tanto, que tontamente aflojo el agarre con el que sujetaba las manos de Lucy y la chica, ni lenta ni perezosa, pensando que le estaba dando lo que pedía, hundió sus manos en su cabello y tiro de él hacia ella, prácticamente comenzando a _violar_ su boca con la suya.

El muchacho omitió que él había hecho lo mismo con ella menos de unos cinco minutos antes.

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de par en par mientras Lucy lo besaba con fuerza y pasión, su mano ahora libre cayendo en la cintura de la chica como la segunda y sujetándola con fuerza, aunque ella no parecía quejarse. Las manos de Lucy corrían por cabello, tirando de él suavemente y joder, que eso se sentía _tan bien_. ¡Y eso estaba _tan mal_! ¡No se suponía que disfrutara eso!

Podía escuchar las advertencias de Igneel y un muy borracho Gildarts sonar fuertemente en su cabeza, y Natsu prácticamente se paralizo del _terror_. Sobre todo porque su cuerpo no parecía quejarse. Su _amigo_ estaba bastante feliz, en realidad.

'_¡Maldito cuerpo, deja de reaccionar!_'

Entonces Lucy separo sus labios, al mismo tiempo que bajaba una mano para llevarla a su espalda, sus dedos rozando una de las manos congeladas de Natsu que todavía estaban en su cintura, mientras hacía su camino hasta el broche de su sostén de encaje rosa. Un muy suave _Chas!_ resonó en los oídos de Natsu y el Dragon Slayer pudo sentir el peso de los senos de Lucy caer libre contra su pecho, la delgada tela de encaje siendo lo único que separaba su piel.

Decidió que no era prudente pensar en lo bien que se sentía.

Natsu trago duro.

'_¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!_'

Lucy comenzó a besarlo otra vez de una manera lenta y persuasiva en esta ocasión, engatusando a sus labios para que respondiera a ella, y el fuego en su vientre pareció avivarse, el calor nublándole la mente.

Estaba perdido.

Lucy iba a abusar de él y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Natsu comenzó a resignarse a –dejarse– ser prácticamente violado por su compañera rubia en un callejón abandonado un par de cuadras lejos de Fairy Tail, cuando como por un milagro, escucho la voz de su padre resonando en sus nublados pensamientos.

"_Recuerda esto, hijo mío, si una hembra alguna vez de acorrala y atenta con robar tu virtud, solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer: Correr. Si, hijo, corre. Corre con todas tus fuerzas y no mires atrás. Porque en el momento que dicha hembra consiga engatusarte con el acto reproductorio… entonces ya no tienes salvación. NUNCA_"

Agradeciendo a su padre por evitar que los hechizos mentales de Lucy y su cuerpo se completaran, Natsu pudo hacer frente a su traicionero cuerpo y se alejo bruscamente de Lucy.

La chica lo miro con sorpresa en sus ojos marrones nublados por la lujuria, las nubes disipándose de su mirada al ver su expresión aterrorizada.

- ¿Natsu? ¿Estás bien?

Pero Natsu no dudo ante esa pretendida preocupación, porque no podía pensar dos veces. La preocupación brillo en los ojos de Lucy.

- ¿Natsu? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo o…?

Sin decir la menor delicadeza, Natsu Dragneel se desenredo de las piernas de Lucy Heartfilia, dejándola caer al suelo en el proceso, y sin darle una segunda mirada a la atractiva rubia semi en topless, soltó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, gritando algo sobre que Lucy quería violarlo y una condena de por vida si cedía a los hechizos de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

* * *

Levante la mano quien piense que es estúpidamente probable que Natsu haga algo así de estúpido en el manga XD Eso seria INVALUABLE.

.

Bien, tengo esta idea de hace una saga de One-shots inspirados en un fragmento de la canción–demo **Just can't let her go** de One Direction, algo similar a mi conjunto de One-shots **Adoro** -del cual pronto subiré el epilogo, si a alguien le interesa-. La diferencia sería que ahora estarían separados, sin seguir un orden, y de varias parejas, no solo NaLu.

Como pudieron ver al comienzo, este one-shot se inspiro en la línea que dice: "La quiero, pero mejor escapo". Y no bien la pensé dije "Ese cachito queda perfectamente para un one-shot NaLu o uno Gruvia". Me retorcí de risa un rato imaginando a Grey huyendo de Juvia, y finalmente decidí ser buena con su imagen de chico Cool y no hacer que sea él quien huye despavorido, así que lo escribí como un NaLu. Y me gusta, estoy satisfecha. Pienso que esta mas en caracter :3

Espero a ustedes también les haya gustado. Si lo hizo, déjenmelo saber con un review ;)

¡Besos!

.

.

**PD:** ¿Con quién les gustaría que hiciera un one-shot de Lissana? No se me ocurre nadie con quien emparejarla, desde que la mayoría de los fics que he visto la juntan con Natsu o Laxus, pero desde que soy fiel a mi OTP –léase, NaLu– no quiero escribir un NaLi y soy fan del LaMi, así que no veo a Laxus con la hermanita de Mirajane. So, si me comentaran con quien creen que Lissana hace una buena pareja, déjenmelo saber por favor :D

**PD2:** Si les gusta la pareja de BaCa *Risas histericas* digo, de Bacchus y Cana, les recomiendo que se pasen por mi one-shot **Tres veces**. Y no, no tiene insinuaciones sepsuales.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
